


A kőbe vésett múlt, egy elvesztegetett jövő és egy félresiklott élet

by a walking Babel fish (angelette)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/pseuds/a%20walking%20Babel%20fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward igazából sosem volt a csapat tagja. De ők ezt nem tudták, és néha még ő maga is elfelejtette.</p><p>A translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2008584">What Was, What Could Be and What Should Have Never Been</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth">hithelleth</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A kőbe vésett múlt, egy elvesztegetett jövő és egy félresiklott élet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Was, What Could Be and What Should Have Never Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008584) by [hithelleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth). 



> Ez történik, ha írnom kéne, Taylor Swiftet hallgatok és feelsekkel árasztom el magam, vagyis újra kellett olvasnom a kedvenc angst ficemet, és természetesen, akkor már le is fordítottam.
> 
> A ficben található sorozatbeli idézetek fordítását nem a szinkronból és nem netes feliratokból vettem. Nem volt kedvem más fordítását bemásolni, és nem vagyok hajlandó szinkronnal nézni a sorozatot.
> 
> Thanks, hithelleth, (if you're reading this :D) for the feels again, I needed some procrastination from writing, so I reread your lovely, bittersweet fic. <3

Nem a legjobban kezdődött minden. Nem váratlan egy ilyen eltérő tagokból álló csapatnál: a különféle személyiségek és hátterek miatt egyértelmű volt, hogy lesznek tévedések és félreértések. Miután épphogy megúszták a perui akciót, a dolgok elfajultak.

 − Elment az esze? Részletesen elmagyaráztam, hogy mire gondolok, istenverte angolt használva! − dühöngött Leo.

− Normális angolt használok… olyan szavakat, mint a "feküdj," "fuss," és "talán felrobbanhatunk."

− Óh. Óh! Hát gratulálok, Ward ügynök. Sikerült három szót egy mondattá fűznie. − Leo nem spórolt a szarkazmussal.

Addig vitatkoztak, amíg Coulson félbe nem szakította őket. Bár ez nem tartott sokáig.

− Specialista vagyok − mondta Ward. − Az ellenséget egymagam is ki tudtam volna iktatni ma, ha egyedül lettem volna, de ott voltak a nem terepre kész ügynökök…

− Várjunk csak. Egyedül? − Francos terep gorillák. Mindig elfelejtik…

− Annyira tipikus. Mit gondol, ki tervezi meg a felszerelését? − szólt hozzá Jemma is, Leo szájából véve ki a szót.

− Vagy a fegyvere polimerét. Igen − toldotta hozzá Leo. − Az olyan emberek, mint mi.

Jemma adta meg a kellő végszót:

− Próbáljon meg csak egy szál semmiben a terepre menni.

Egyenesen sértő volt. Mert, persze, hogy Mr. Specialista egyedül megmentette volna a világot, ha egyedül dolgozott volna, ha nem tartják vissza a felsőbbrendű seggét nem terepre kész ügynökök.

Szóval nyilván volt még mit megoldaniuk.

Sok szerencsét hozzá.

* * *

Végül megoldják.

Bár nem könnyen.

Grant Ward nem csapatjátékos. (Amúgy sem _tagja_ igazából a csapatnak.)

Arra képezték ki, hogy egymaga legyen a megoldás a problémára, ne csak egy kis részlettel tudjon elbánni. Ehhez az együttműködés dologhoz hozzá kell szokni és elég nehéz manőverezni közben.

Valahogyan mégis a csapat nem csak névben lesz csapat, jól dolgoznak együtt, hatékonyan. Jól végzik a munkájukat, jól szórakoznak együtt.

Egész _kellemes_.

Néha Grant elfelejti, hogy ennek nem szabadna kellemesnek lennie, hogy együtt nyernek vagy nevetnek egy pókerjátszma alkalmával az csak időtöltés számára, amíg meg nem érkezik az igazi parancsa.

Néha ez az újdonság, ez a színjáték, bármennyire is idegen számára, ismerősnek tűnik, mintha tartozna valahova.

Ez a gondolat elég zavaró és kijózanító. Nincs semmi közös benne és a csapatban. Egyedül van, ők idegenek, csak egy időre egymás mellett ragadtak.

A gond az: időről-időre megcáfolják, és nem is olyan kevésszer saját maga.

* * *

− 0-8-4-es vagy.

Ward a homlokát ráncolta.

− Micsoda?

− Egy ismeretlen eredetű tárgy…

− Igen, tudom, mi az a 0-8-4-es.

−… és csak úgy, mint egy 0-8-4-es, egyfajta rejtély vagy. − Leo figyelmem kívül hagyta a közbeszólást, a kezében lévő kütyün piszmogott, újra és újra a helyére rakta benne a mikrokamerát. − Lövöldözöl és verekedsz, én meg elemzek és ezeket építem… Úgy működsz, ami teljesen ismeretlen…

A Ward felől hallatszódó halk nevetés hirtelen elállította Leo szóáradatát. Ráhunyorított a másik ügynökre, aki a pultnak dőlt, aki meglepően nem rajta nevetett. Pont ezzel ellentétben, Ward egészen komolyan méregette.

− Ez viszont igaz rád is.

− Mi?

− 0-8-4-es vagy számomra. Én csak használom, amit itt kitalálsz. Nem beszélem a tudományos zsargont… − Ward megcsóválta a fejét és elhallgatott.

− Tényleg? Azt hittem, hat nyelven beszélsz. A tudományos nincs közöttük? − viccelődött Leo.

Ward gúnyos arcot vágott, de egy szikrányi jókedv is vegyült az arckifejezésébe.

− Azt hiszem, több a közös bennünk, mint gondoltuk − foglalta össze a helyzetet.

− Azt hiszem, igen − értett egyet Leo. Odanyújtotta a kész szerkezetet Wardnak. − Tessék. Tartsd így. Kikapcsolva. Bekapcsolva. − Megmutatta, hogy kell tartani, miközben beszélt, mielőtt oda adta volna neki.

− Köszi. − Ward megfordult, hogy elmenjen.

− Öhm. − Fitz megköszörülte a torkát. − Amit igazából mondani akartam: Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el rendesen Peruban, hogy az az a 0-8-4-es milyen veszélyes volt. Nem jutott eszembe, hogy egyszerűbben magyarázzam el. Nem mintha te egyszerű lennél − sietett kijavítani magát −, nem sértésnek szántam… − Leo feladta egy sóhaj kíséretével, mielőtt még több hülyeséget mondott volna.

Ward önelégülten elmosolyodott.

− Nem vettem annak. − Tétovázott egy pillanatig, aztán távozott.

* * *

0-8-4-esek tényleg.

Először is teljesen más helyről származnak.

Úgy képzeli, Fitz egy fehérkerítéses-kutyás családban nőtt fel, a szülei szeme fénye, aki sosem tett semmi rosszat, a kis tudós úton afelé, hogy zseni váljon belőle, elkényeztetett, ösztönzött, jó iskolába küldött.

Grant kiskorú piromániás volt, a saját családja is megvetette (ami nem olyan nagy veszteség − a szeretet nélküli szülei és Maynard nem, de…), a soha véget nem érő bűnözés és börtön ördögi körébe ragadva, ha persze, Garrett ki nem szedi onnan.

És aztán ott van a szakterületük is.

El kell ismernie FitzSimmons tehetségét, ha mást nem is, de a játékszereik hasznosak a terepen. De végül mindig a brutális erő menti meg a világot: egy ember, aki nem csak képes, de hajlandó is bemocskolni a kezét, amíg Fitz és Simmons biztonságban rejtve maradnak a puccos laborjukban. Ha teljesen őszinte akar lenni, akkor a labor majmok valószínűleg egy óra alatt több kárt tudnának okozni egy számítógéppel, mint ő egy év alatt, de napi szinten a küldetések sikere vagy bukása egy átlagos, jól képzett katonán múlik.

Fitz és Simmons rejtvényeket oldanak meg. Ő a tettek embere.

Nem különbözhetnének ennél jobban. Idegenek. 0-8-4-esek távoli univerzumokból.

* * *

Leo viszonozta a biccentést, ahogy Ward elhaladt melette.

− Egész végig vigyáztam Wardra. Igen. Igazából megmentettem egy csapat orosz maffiózótól és fejbe rúgtam pár alakot − mesélte Jemmának. Nem mintha dicsekedni akart volna. Jobb lett volna, ha be is fejezi. − De eleget beszéltünk a küldetésről.

Felszabadító volt.

Veszélyes, de végre úgy érezte, hogy igazán _él_.

 És egészen biztosan jobban megkedvelte, a régimódi segg szétrúgást is.

Büszke volt arra, hogy teljesített a terepen. Úgy tűnt, Wardot is lenyűgözte. Jó csapatot alkottak együtt. Izom és agy, ahogy mondani szokták, nem létezhetnek egymás nélkül, nem igaz?

A küldetésnek nyoma maradt, egy kapcsolat. Egy barátság, ahogy Leo nevezte. Aztán ott volt az a másik _dolog_ is.

* * *

A dél-oszétiai küldetés megváltoztat dolgokat.

− Az igazság az, jó kezekben voltam − mondja Ward Skye-nak.

Komolyan is gondolja. Nem csak, hogy Fitz képes volt vigyázni magára, de megmentette mindkettejük életét.

Nem volt olyan idegesítő együtt dolgozni, mint ahogy előtte gondolta. Hanem… könnyű volt, üdítő. Remekül éreztük magunkat, mondja később Fitz. Grant nem mond ellent.

_"… nem csak veled beszélt Coulson, rendben? Nekem is azt mondta, hogy vigyázzak rád. És pontosan ezt is fogom tenni."_

Ez a kijelentés kissebfajta sokként érte.

Grant Ward nem támaszkodik más emberekre. Mindenki egyedül van − ezt ismeri, ezt tanították neki. Nincs szüksége arra, hogy bárki is vigyázzon rá. Senki sem vigyázott rá _soha_. Még Garrett sem, talán ő legkevésbé mindenki közül. Grant mindent neki köszönhet, de nem hülye: igazából ő csak egy eszköz, csak annyit ér, amennyire hasznos tud lenni Garettnek − bármi több, már gyengeség lenne. És azokat ki kell irtani.

Egy kis időbe beletelik, mire rájön, hogy a tudat, hogy valaki (talán nem is egy valaki) vigyáz rá, jó érzéssel tölti el.

Jó érzéssel. Felkavaró érzésekkel.

* * *

Leo nem hajlandó a fejében végigfutó fantáziaképeken időzni.

Ward a falhoz szorítja, az ajkuk fájdalmas csókban találkozik, a keze Leo nadrágjába csúszik és pár, sóvár mozdulattal kielégíti, egész végig Fitzre szegezett tekintettel.

Vagy amint Ward egy kézre eső kemény felületre löki, nyögésre és könyörgésre kényszeríti, miközben darabokra szedi, hogy utána napokig fájdalmasan és kielégültnek érezze magát, mégis még többre vágyik.

Az egész csak pszichológiai reakció volt egy közös, intenzív élményre. Ennyi volt az egész.

* * *

Grant azon kapja magát, hogy eltöpreng, milyen lenne Fitz vékony testét érezni maga mellett: vajon a testük kemény vonalai, ha összeérnének és együtt mozognának valahogy gyengédebbnek, puhábbnak érződne-e, mint Mayjel, más lenne-e, mint csak kiereszteni a gőzt.

Az oszétiai küldetésen való közelségük valószínűleg felborított valamit az agyában.

Az, hogy Garrett felgyorsítja a tervét figyelmeztetés.

Megkönnyebbülést hoz magával.

Majdnem engedte magát elgyengülni, elvesztette a célt a szeme elől, sőt, saját magát is.

Vagy talán megtalálta-e volna magát, ha több ideje lett volna? Nem számít. Csak Garrettnek kell engedelmeskednie, követnie a parancsait. Ennyire egyszerű az egész.

Vagyis mégsem ennyire egyszerű, már nem.

* * *

"WARD HYDRA"

Biztos valami mást jelent, ez csak egy kód, vagy megpróbálják összezavarni. Ezek voltak Leo első gondolatai, amikor meglátta a feliratot a falon.

Ward a barátjuk volt, törődött velük. Az, hogy mindezt csak tettette teljesen abszurd volt.

Még az egyre növekvő bizonyíték ellenére is − az első döntő köztük, hogy Simmons szerint Ward ölte meg Koeniget, olyan, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna, egy égető fájdalom, ami kiszorítja belőle a levegőt − Leo nem tudta egyszerűen "elfogadni az igazságot," ahogy Jemma mondta. Meg kellett értenie miért és hogyan. Senki sem születik gonosznak, mindenkinek van választási lehetősége. Ward jó ember volt, még mindig dönthetett úgy, hogy helyesen cselekszik.

De ennek ellenére Ward rosszul döntött.

Leo nem tudta ezt feldolgozni.

Bár az orvosi podnak lebegnie kellett volna. Ebben is rejlett egy apró remény, remény, hogy Ward mégis a barátja _volt_. Barátok voltak. Egy része kitartott ebben a hitben, ragaszkodott hozzá még akkor is, amikor a tüdeje megtelt vízzel és elmosott minden gondolatot.

* * *

_"Tudom, hogy fontosak vagyunk neked, Ward!"_

_"Igazad van. Azok vagytok. És ez gyengeség."_

Az első számú szabály: ne kötődj senkihez, a kötődés gyengeség.

A megoldás erre a problémára szinte magától adódik, olyan erősen belenevelte Garrett, hogy akár Ward elméjébe is véshették volna. Felveszi a páncélt, bezárja magát. De a páncélja megtört, és többé már nem fájdalom- és bűntudatmentes, és nincs hova menekülni az igazság elől.

Szóval talán fontosak voltak neki. Talán _fontosak_ neki.

De az érzelmek csak gyengeséget jelentenek.

A gyengepontja, az _elvesztegetett  jövője_ most már darabokra hullott és összetört − _"Fitz talán sosem épül fel − mondta Coulson"_ −, és ez mind az ő hibája, mert nem volt elég erős.

A kín valóban belülről fogja felemészteni.


End file.
